


I Can Hold You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.”





	I Can Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Ennis was startled awake, his eyes bleeding red even as he began to growl low in his throat. The thrashing on the bed beside him jarred his wolf into action and had him ready to attack, though it only took him a second to pick up the sharp scent of Stiles’ distress. His fangs were gone by the time he rolled onto his side, not even a second later, throwing out his arm to hold Stiles’ own down—stopping the boy from scratching up his own skin. 

He switched his growl into a softer rumble, a noise he knew from experience would calm his mate. He didn’t try to wake Stiles, not during a night terror, though he made sure to hold Stiles still to keep him from hurting himself. He watched, helpless, as Stiles continue to thrash around the bed. He threw the covers off them both as he kicked out his legs in distress, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Ennis felt his heart break, like it did every time he was woken like this, and made his purring—as Stiles insisted on calling it—louder. The noise wasn’t enough to wake him up, but the vibration soothed Stiles’ unconscious enough that he could force himself awake. And he did, arching out of the bed as he gasped for air, the first noise out of his mouth a broken sounding sob.

Ennis curled into him now that Stiles was awake, pushing his face into his mates neck to breathe. He wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him as close as he could, Stiles curling onto his side, so he could hold Ennis as well. Stiles’ terror was bitter, stung at his nose and his lungs as Ennis breathed it in. Still, below it all was Stiles: ozone and morning dew and the lovely smell of home.

He let Stiles calm down before he tried to say anything. Rather, he continued his purring, and he rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles with him so the boy was lying atop his chest. He ran a hand up and down Stiles’ back and kept his other warm around Stiles’ shoulder to keep him held close.

“Tell me what it was about?” Ennis asked, like he always did. Sometimes Stiles would, more often he wouldn’t. 

It wasn’t that Ennis didn’t know  _ what  _ Stiles was dreaming about, though he didn’t know specifics. It was completely unheard-of to survive a Nogitsune’s possession and Ennis, time and time again, was floored by Stiles’ strength. He couldn’t believe the boy in his arm had gone through that and  _ lived _ .

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Stiles told him, face still pressed into Ennis’ chest. He wouldn’t be telling Ennis about his dream, then, which meant it had been bad.

“Oh, pretty boy,” Ennis let the endearment roll off his tongue, hugging Stiles closer. “You never need to apologize to me.”

He couldn’t help—and being helpless in the face of his mate’ turmoil tore at Ennis’ wolf in a way nothing else ever had—and he couldn’t make it better, but he could hold Stiles, and he could love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two, and I cannot wait to write more of them!


End file.
